


Don’t poke the bear

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kid!Fic, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey doesn’t like sharing her snacks when she’s eating for two, and Beca can’t help but to be an ass.





	Don’t poke the bear

Beca is trying to tiptoe through the kitchen, her ninja skills have never been great, but she knows if Aubrey catches her she’ll be in trouble. As much as she loves her wife, and she loves her a lot, she’s not willing to risk her fury again. 

Who knew her sweet little bossy pants could be so mean. Bossy Aubrey she can handle. Hell that's what attracted her to her in the first place. She’s always up for a challenge, and taming that blonde spitfire, has been her favorite one to date. However pregnant hormonal Aubrey is a different story all together. She’s not just bossy and uptight, no, she’s really mean.

Okay so maybe not really mean that’s kind of an exaggeration on Beca’s part. Especially considering Beca keeps doing things on purpose to piss her off because apologetic Aubrey is just so damn cute Beca can’t help herself.

Add in the fact that Aubrey has always been anti junk food and constantly on Beca’s case for the snacks that she eats. Beca thinks her new obsession with gummy bears is priceless. And so what if she eats half the bag just to get under Aubrey’s skin. It’s her job as the loving, supportive wife to give Aubrey a hard time.

As far as Beca is concerned the positives outweigh the negatives. Sure Aubrey gets pissed and smacks her and even calls her names, but in the end she’s still getting delicious gummy bears and usually delicious make-up sex too.

She’s not really that surprised when she hears Aubrey huff as she waddles in to the kitchen. As quiet as Beca had been trying to be, Aubrey had developed a sort of sixth sense when it came to sniffing out her precious gummy bears. 

Beca just barely chokes back her laugh when she turns around and sees Aubrey standing there. She knows if the giggle that’s trapped in her throat escapes that she’ll really be in trouble, and make-up sex will definitely be out of the equation. Aubrey standing there with her arms crossed across her gigantic baby bump, that her tee shirt is not quite long enough to cover and her messy, I just got out of bed because pregnancy is exhausting don’t you dare judge me hair, is just too cute for Beca to take completely serious.

The scowl on Aubrey’s face might be scarier if there wasn’t the smallest bit of drool collected on the corner of her mouth and if there wasn’t still the sleepy haze in her eyes. 

“Beca Elizabeth Mitchell, is that my bag of gummy bears in your hand?” Aubrey asks.

“Well I bought them, so technically they’re mine?” Beca asks knowing poking the bear is an unwise decision, but unable to help herself. 

“You’re such an asshole, Beca. You don’t even like them, you just like to be mean to me.” Aubrey says as her lower lip begins to tremble and Beca knows she better work fast to apologize or she’ll be sleeping in the nursery…again.

Beca quickly walks around the island that is separating her and Aubrey from one another, bag of gummy bears held out towards her wife as a peace offering. Picking on Aubrey is all in good fun, but Beca can’t stand it when she cries. It makes her feel useless and like the asshole that Aubrey always accuses her of being when she’s mad at her.

She reaches out to wipe the tear from Aubrey’s cheek a little happy when her wife doesn’t pull away. 

“I’m sorry Aubs,” Beca says as she embraces her wife and kisses her cheeks and neck. “I was just teasing baby, you and little peanut can have as many gummy bears as you want, and I won’t eat any of them.” 

Aubrey giggles as she kisses Beca back and wipes her tears on Beca’s shoulder. “You’re a horrible liar, you bastard.” 

I know, but let’s pretend that I meant it.” Beca laughs as she wraps her arms around Aubrey and walks her backwards towards the couch. 

Beca will gladly deal with all of Aubrey’s hormonal mood swings, as long as her and their little nugget are healthy and happy. And she’s not counting down the days until the due date at all.


End file.
